Loop! The Vanguard
by Tanglemorph
Summary: Yggdrasil is broken, and Time is Looping so that the damage can be repaired. As follows are the Loops that take place in the world of CardFight! Vanguard. And things do not begin smoothly...


[TangleKat]

Path Detected

UNIVERSAL SUB-DESIGNATION 2037

SEED: HUB-LIKE WITH EXTRASOLAR WORLDFORM

CURRENT STABILITY OF BRANCH: 12%; LOOP CURRENTLY REGISTERED AS "READ ONLY".

STABILITY OF BRANCH WITH VIABLE ANCHOR CANDIATE: 62%

WARNING: POSSIBLE VIRAL ENTITY - DESIGNATION "Void".

WARNING: CORRUPTION OF PRIMARY ANCHOR CANDIATE BY "Void" ENTITY. WARNING: CORRUPTION OF SECONDARY ANCHOR CANDIDATE BY "Void" ENTITY.

ERROR: CORRUPTION OF ALL ANCHOR CANDIDATES BY "Void" ENTITY.

LOOP DESIGNATED NON-VIABLE DUE TO VOID ENTITY. QUARANTINE OF LOOP SUGGESTED.

LOOP NOW REGISTERED AS QUARANTINED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

Thoth stared at the text that was currently scrolling across his screen. He had been working on fixing the stability of the Yu-Gi-Oh Loops – primarily the loops anchored by Candidate Yuya – and had come across a previously un-accessed part of the oldest loops. Unfortunately, it seemed that the new data was partially damaged, and it had been registered as a variant until it could be repaired further.

And that was when things began to get interesting. He had turned to the back-ups stored in the Hub – trying to repair the data in the hopes that it might clear up some memory and allow for a smoother expansion period in the latest link – and had come across a backup hidden behind the information he had been searching for.

Intrigued, he had set his intern to watching over the main loops while he himself had begun to search for this hidden branch. And after quite a bit of effort, he had done it. However, some sort of virus seemed to have locked him out of the world altogether. And now it was registering infection of the various candidates… this wasn't good. He needed a good set of Anti-Virus software.

But he wouldn't give up. The curse of being a god of Knowledge was that burning desire to learn and catalogue as much as possible. And it was that same burning desire that drove the ibis-headed deity to salvage as much of this loop as possible. The potential loss of this world, and the release of the virus… it simply wasn't an option, when so much information – information that could stabilize so many loops – could be lost.

Maybe Slepnir could lend a copy of the Old Man Henderson software…

* * *

><p>Thoth stalked into the break room, poured himself a glass of wine – the good stuff, from old Eygpt – and sat down frumpily at one of the tables. His irate mood was enough to send some of the other Admins nearby scattering for other tables – preferably tables where they wouldn't be turned into baboons.<p>

"I vow this, Slepnir Lokison – when I ascertain your current location, you will pay most dearly for this unfortunate absence. Preferably with many rolls of urinal tissue draped over your console. And baboons running rampant in your sleeping quarters." If ibises had teeth, Thoth would be grinding them in rage. He had been unable to find the eight-legged deity, and no-one else seemed to be available – save for the debuggers, but going to them was always a bad idea.

With a loud sigh, he drained his glass to the dregs and wiped the scant drops that remained off of his beak. "I will require more alcohol – preferably one with a very high proof – when all this has been… dealt with."

Upon returning to his console, Thoth realized that he should have placed more safeguards on the virus that had infected (or somehow grown from) the Loop. Instead of merely being locked out of the Loop, his entire terminal was now almost completely locked down. A foreboding black circle glowed with an ominous red light on his desktop, and it was a miracle that whatever it was hadn't spread to any other Loops.

Yet.

His concern for the virus's effects growing rapidly, he sat down at his keyboard and began to type.

REQUEST LOG-OUT

LOG-OUT DENIED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

REQUEST SERVER LOG

SERVER LOG DENIED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

ACCESS MAIN CODE

MAIN CODE ACCESS DENIED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

It was clear that the virus was much more prolific than he had originally assumed. It had written itself into the code as a moderator; if left unchecked it would likely spread across the multiverse and could lock down all of Yggdrasil.

"Twice-taken son of - !"

ACCESS ADMIN FUNCTIONS

INPUT USERNAME:

ibisknowledge

INPUT PASSWORD:

ACCESS GRANTED. FUNCTIONS LIMITED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

LOCK ACCESS TO MAIN SERVER

SERVER ACCESS LOCKED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

LOCK ACCESS TO NETWORK

NETWORK ACCESS LOCKED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

ACCESS PERSONNEL PROFILES – ACCESS CODE 09.01

ACCESS DENIED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

ACCESS MODERATOR PROFILES

ACCESS DENIED. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.

Thoth massaged his temples and glared at the green code. In particular, at the error message that followed each attempt at cracking down on this virus. He had been able to restrict the virus's access – _"with very little force required… suspcisous"_ he thought warily – to the server and the network. But if it came down to it – if he had to choose between saving the Loop or saving Yggdrasil from the virus…

There would be no choice at all.

SAW&R($Q(R(A

WARNING – FILE CORRUPTION. VIRAL ENTITY DETECTED.

ACCESS MEMBER PROFILES

** ACTIVATE PROTOCOL ЯEVERSE**

** ЯEVERSE PROTOCOL ACTIVATED.**

* * *

><p>Thoth stared with growing horror at the crimson words emblazoned on his screen.<p>

** ЯEVERSE PROTOCOL ACTIVATED.**

How? How could it have done this? There was no way that the virus could have done this. Not even if it was sentient. Granted, there were many sentient viruses in the multiverse, but none should have been able to infect Yggdrasil like this.

It was simply impossible.

It was in this condition that Hermes found the ibis-headed deity. He'd heard Thoth's oath in the break-room, but this… to find him Locked out of his own terminal and staring transfixed at the screen…

"Crap. _Thoth, what did you do?!_"

The god of knowledge turned empty-eyed to his fellow Admin. "It got into the profiles. Every profile I had for every Looper. They're probably infected by now. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. If anyone tries to log in, they'll be Locked out too. And I, for all my knowledge, can do nothing."

Hermes blanched. Thoth wasn't being long-winded. Thoth was always long-winded. A non-long-winded Thoth was a very bad thing.

And since the closest terminal was down, the only course of action was to contact everyone. On foot. Or at the very least, on winged feet. "I'm going to get help. You… uh, you stay right here. Keep an eye on things. I'll be back."

And with that, the god of messengers sped out, hoping against hope to make it in time.

* * *

><p>WHAT DO YOU MEAN "HE INFECTED ALL OF THEM?!" Skuld's screech almost blew out Hermes eardrums, and he had to brace his legs in order to avoid being blown backwards.<p>

"Exactly what I said. Thoth was trying to get a branch online, he found a virus in it and it somehow got out of the system and into the various Looper profiles. He doesn't know how, and it's broken him so badly that he's speaking normally. What did you think I meant?"

Skuld ground her teeth. "Do you have _any_ idea what the outcome of this will be? Or what Belldandy will do to you when you tell her what's happened to her precious boyfriend?"

For the second time in an hour, Hermes' face went white. While the Norn of the present was normally a soft-spoken and gentle-hearted individual, she was very defensive of Keiichi. And since his profile was logged with the other Looper profiles…

Crap. Again. A thousand times CRAP. There was no way this could get worse.

"I'm not looking forward to this. Not one bit."

* * *

><p>Quetzalcoatl sighed as he watched the code on his terminal flow by. The serpentine god of wisdom had worked in the IT department until a minor mishap had somehow ended in his becoming Thoth's intern. He was certain that it was intended to be a punishment, but he had grown to like old-ibis head, no matter how long-winded he could get. Besides, it was fun to keep an eye on the Yu-Gi-Oh Loops. If he got bored, he could always take a close up look by -<p>

** ЯEVERSE PROTOCOL ACTIVATED.**

The crimson letters shocked Quetzalcoatl to his core. Reverse Protocol… It couldn't be. That universe had been locked away due to viral infection, and a memo had been sent to all Admins. Thoth couldn't have – unless he didn't – and that would mean –

Bad. This was very, very bad. Barring a full-on delete of all Looper Profiles, there was only one way to eliminate the virus, and it was dangerous at best. At worst?

Their only chance would be to pray. And a god praying was never a good sign.

** ANCHOR PROFILES RESTRICTED. CANNOT BE ЯEVERSED OUTSIDE OF COMBAT.**

** TARGET AWAKE MALICIOUS ENTITY PROFILES**

** MALICIOUS ENTITY PROFILES RESTRICTED**

** TARGET NEGATIVE ENTITIES**

** TARGET CONFIRMED. PROCEED Y/N?**

** YES.**

- Loop Designation: My Little Pony -

Everything had started out normally. It had been a fairly close to baseline run; only Twilight and Spike were awake, and Twilight had decided to make this a "nickname only" run.

She'd managed to make it up to Trixie's entrance and the incident with the Ursa Major, and then things had…

Trixie had frozen in place and started to glow with a smoky red aura. The unicorn illusionist's eyes had grown dull and distant, with crimson marks appearing like bloody tearstains on her fur.

After regaining motion, she'd defeated Rainbow Dash with ease, and the what-ever-it-was had spread to her friend.

Then the battle had started. Trixie and Rainbow had begun to fight – and defeat – anyone who came near them, and the defeated gained the aura and markings.

If that hadn't been bad enough, an ominous black ring – a ring that pulsated with an eerie red light – had begun to open in the sky, with a star-filled void barely visible through it.

Dodging a frantic villager's attempt to attack her, Twilight began to reach into her pocket for OWL.

And then froze, because all of a sudden she couldn't access her Pocket. It was still there, she could feel it, so it wasn't like Eiken's lockdown – and upon trying a Detect Magic spell from the Dungeons and Dragons world, she found that her Loop Abilities had been locked as well.

"Lock."

Twilight turned to face Trixie – the source of all of this. "What's going on here? What did you do?"

Trixie laughed. It was a horrible, terrifying and insane laugh. "Link Joker has come. All will bow before the might of Яeverse! Your pathetic magic is useless compared to the power of Lock! And this paltry world will fade, just like all others."

The Unicorn Anchor frowned, lowered her head and pawed at the ground threateningly. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't care. I WILL defeat you, and I WILL save my friends. You don't know this world, and you don't know me."

With those words, Twilight threw herself into the fray.

- Loop Designation: Naruto -

"Seriously? Sasuke, what is wrong with you?" Naruto dodged a Chidori, and prepared to counter it with a Rasengan. "I have no idea what the heck this "Reverse" is, but you can bet that I'll stop it. There's no way that I'll lose, even if I don't have my Pocket or my Loop Abilities. I'm smart enough to beat you all by myself!"

Sasuke shrugged and let the energy flow into his Susanoo. "Whatever. Since it's here, I might as well go with it. Maybe it'll shake things up around here. I mean, how many times have we had this fight now? I'd say that they're already countless."

- Loop Designation: Star Wars – Prequel Era -

Anakin gasped as the dark energy flowed into him. Palpatine's strange and unexpected power hadn't been there a moment ago. Something had happened in Yggdrasil…

"Yes, my student. Bow before the power of Link Joker!"

Anakin had to smile at that. "Are you so certain that I will be overcome?" He straighten, the shock of it already fading. "This power pales in comparison to the Dark Side!" Loop Abilities? Who needs them? Strength of will – a strength built up over countless years of Looping – was all it took.

- AdminSpace -

Admins everywhere were bolting to their terminals. Viral activity had been identified in nearly 200 worlds already, and more cases were being confirmed by the minute. While most veteran Loopers (and some rookies) were able to stem the tide, the fact that this virus had gotten in and begun Locking everything down was a terrifying thought.

The Valkyries and other warriors had been sent to contain the Loopers native to the Host World; while Admins seemed to be resistant to infection, it was a sobering thought that the world could be infiltrated at all.

Quetzalcoatl glanced at the area around his terminal. Everyone was busy attending to their Loops, but it wouldn't last for long. Determination set on his scaly face, he opened a browser and began to type.

_ ACCESS PROFILE: AICHI SENDOU_

_ ACCESS PROFILE: ARMETH (BLASTER BLADE)_

WARNING: LOOP HAS BEEN QUARANTINED. CONTINUE? Y/N

_ YES._

PROFILE: ANCHOR CANDIDATE AICHI SENDOU. PROFILE: SOUL-BONDED ANCHOR CANDIDATE BLASTER BLADE.

_ ACTIVATE LOOP AND CANDIDATES; RUN BASELINE LOOP FROM POINT 160._

** WARNING: INVALID OPERATION. CONTACT MODERATOR "Void Agent" FOR ASSISTANCE.**

_ DESIGNATE PRIMARY CANDIDATES AS ANCHOR_

ACCESS GRANTED. CANDIDATES "Aichi Sendou" AND "Blaster Blade" DESIGNATED SOUL-BONDED ANCHORS.

_ RUN BASELINE LOOP POINT 160_

ACCESS GRANTED. WARNING: POSSIBLE INFECTION OF ALL ACTIVE LOOPS BY VIRAL ENITIES "LINK JOKER. CONTINUE? Y/N

_ YES._

LOOP DESIGNATION: CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD ACTIVATED. RUNNING FROM POINT 160.

** TIME UNTIL LINK JOKER UNIT INFILTRATION - 59:32:71**

[OracleMask]

"Tremble in fear, puny mortals! For I, Strong Bad, shall destroy you all with the power of Яeverse!"

Strong Bad shouting about his next 'evil' plan wasn't a strange sight in the House of Strong. But the extra red marks and the shadowy power was new. Strong Sad shared a confused glance with Strong Mad.

"**BROKEN?**" Strong Mad asked.

"Maybe," Strong Sad said, shrugging, "I've never seen him like this before."

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Put up your dukes, we're gonna have an old-fashioned Strong-Bad-Kicks-The-Crap-Out-Of-His-Brothers-And-Maybe-Also-The-Cheat-Fighting...Fight, here!" Strong Bad yelled, shaking his fists at his brothers.

"**BRAWL!**" Strong Mad yelled obligingly, punching Strong Bad into the nearest wall.

"...anybody got the plate of that...sassafras..." Strong Bad dizzily mumbled from his new position in a crumpled heap, seeing stars floating by his head.

Strong Sad scratched his head in confusion, noting that the strange markings and power were now gone from the middle brother of the House of Strong. Huh.

The Anchor could only wonder: what had that been about anyway?

[Leonite]

Of course, given that this started on Thoth's terminal, one would assume the loopers having the most trouble with it would be those of the Yugioh Branches.

"Exodia, Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, OBLITERATE!"

"I use Diffusion Wave Motion with my Neos Wiseman! Attack all of them!"

"Even without my Stardust cards you Яeversed don't stand a chance! Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Road Warrior and Drill Warrior, unleash the power of warriors past and present!"

"Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime, unleash your special ability."

"It's a good thing they fight in crowds, huh Astral?"

"I sincerely doubt they could beat us regardless."

... you'd be wrong.

[TangleKat]

- Loop Designation: Ace Attorney -

Apollo Justice struggled to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat, unwilling to stare at the person in front of him.

His friend. His mentor. His Anchor. Phoenix Wright. One of the most morally upstanding Loopers in the multiverse, and a veritable genius when it came to solving mysteries. Phoenix was the sort of man who would relentlessly pursue the truth, no matter where or when he was needed.

And yet... Phoenix stood there grinning like the Joker himself. A smoky red aura... the dull eyes and crimson facial markings... it stunk of this "Яeverse" thing that had cropped up over the last hour or so. How the ace attorney had been infected was a mystery, but like the others, he had been going about and challenging everyone he came across to a puzzle.

Stupid fused Loop with Layton. Why, of all times, had it happened now?

Those who had lost had joined Phoenix on this mad crusade, all for the sake of Яeverse. He'd seen Miles fall, Tracy had been done in with an on-the-spot dance contest... was there no way to win?

The young attorney slapped his cheeks hard, wincing a little at the pain. No. This wasn't the time to consider such things. Phoenix may have joined the Яeverse due to a fluke, but there was still hope somewhere. A good lawyer never gives up on a case, after all.

- END SNIP -

[Crisis]

"Bass?" Rock, known to much of the world as the Mega Man, blinked as he walked into Light Labs' on-site kitchen. "...Are you aware that your face markings are red?"

"Yeah," Bass replied calmly as he continued washing dishes that Roll, also known to much of the world as the Mega Woman, handed to him. "Some piss-ass corrupting thing calling itself the 'Яeverse' for some lame-o named Link Joker or whatever. Honestly I just stopped listening to it after a few seconds. I mean, it's not like I need an excuse to beat on you or anything, but I prefer to do it on my terms, maybe pops's if I'm in a good mood, not some piss-ass coward's who can't even be bothered to show its face. Make no mistake, I'm going to want an epic throw-down after this blows over, but for now I'm just not giving this thing the satisfaction."

Rock blinked and shrugged as he walked over to the towel laid out next to the sink and grabbed a dry dishtowel. If Bass said he could handle it, he probably could. "I'll dry."

[Purrs]

Christine glared at Erik as he strangled her fiancé. She had had _plans_ for this loop, and that was the only reason they had let baseline come this far. She didn't _like_ letting people die, and now they had, and it had been for nothing.

He had been dousing himself in self-pity as usual when his face gained these strange red markings. Raoul came in right on schedule, which was probably the only thing saving her at the moment.

"Stop it!" she demanded, but it was too late. Erik's now-feathered shadow began to boil the lake as he dropped the body, glowered at it, and set it aflame for good measure.

He turned to Christine, eyes blazing, paused, then frowned, glancing behind him. "Sorry."

"I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the loop, maybe the next one. That was absolutely horrific." She turned and strode away.

"But -" He hesitated. "I suppose that's fair."

[SeaOfFallingStars/Pax]

Pandora knew the her branch was safe thanks to Vector's terminal to chat with her. Didn't change the fact that she wanted to go find Hestia and cry.

"Are you okay, Pandora?"

Thank the universe she knew when to appear. Getting up from her terminal (which had a growing collection of toys that she asked the Norns to get whenever they were in their loop, notably a well-painted Vector) she all but lunged into Hestia's arms.

"They solved the problem on their own in the worst way possible."

Stroking the crying goddess, Hestia saw the input from Vector on her terminal:

Lady Pandora, Ultra Magnus led a team to activate the Universal Killswitch. They modified it to cross into all subsets I was supporting and took out the Яeverse infected Transformers.

"It's alright child, it's alright. Your domain is safe, and your charges solved the problem."

"Doesn't change the fact that Vector and I had to fucking watch them commit multiversal genocide. Not even Ares at his worst advocated such a thing."

"I know child, I know."

[Crisis]

Johnny Bravo whistled as he strolled down the street. Things were looking up in the Loops for him. He's gotten over his obsession thanks to that Mega Dude, Rock taking the time to look past everything and see something worthwhile in him and he'd even started making a few friends like that Taylor chika. Heck, one of his best buds had started looping recently too. Sure, Carl Shocker was a scrawny geek and could be a bit annoying and eccentric at times, but Johnny still kinda liked the guy. They were bros for life. Several of them in fact.

"Johnny, help!"

Speaking of the dude...

"Pops has gone crazy!" the local young genius dashed behind Johnny to hide. Considering how much muscle Johnny had on him and how thin the guy was, two of him probably could have hid behind Johnny. Maybe three.

And close behind him was Pops, the diner cook of... questionable ethics (to put it lightly). Sporting red markings under black eyes and grinning like he'd found his latest ingredients.

"You shall be Яeversed for Link Joker!" the man yelled crazily as he leaped at Johnny in an aggressive frenzy.

Johnny simply got into a stance, called up the power of his patent-pending Broforce, and punched the man in the stomach. Pops's eyes bugged out from the blow and the red marking and blackness over his eyes appeared to just pop off his face and shatter into dust.

"Now, ah, what was that all about?" Johnny blinked in confusion behind his ever-present shades. Did he miss the signs of a weird variant when he Awoke again?

[TrueZero2]

**Ratchet and Clank  
><strong>  
>It had been a somewhat normal Loop thus far, Drek had been thoroughly defeated and the Protopet Fiasco had been stopped cold. When it came to the Tyhrannoid War though, things had gotten out of hand quickly.<p>

After arriving on the Planet Florana and going through the Path of Death as per usual, Qwark had suddenly gone crazy (which, considering Qwark currently thought he was a monkey, was quite the achievement) and started swinging at Ratchet.

"What the heck Qwark?!" Ratchet shouted, trying to fend off the former Galactic Hero.

"Ratchet. Look at Qwark's eyes." Clank replied. Looking closer, Ratchet noticed the red marks running down the sides of Qwark's face.

"What the…" Ratchet said, nervous. The two of them may have been some of the younger Loopers by comparison, but even then this was entirely new.

"Link… Joker…" Qwark growled as a blood-red aura appeared. "Fight…"

He lunged at the duo, roaring as he did so.

**Avatar: The Last Airbender  
><strong>  
>"What's the matter you two?" Azula asked as she bathed the courtyard of the Boiling Rock in blue fire. "I bet you weren't expecting this kind of power!"<p>

"What's with her?!" Sokka asked the team's resident Firebender as the two of them took cover behind some nearby debris.

"No clue. But that aura's making me nervous." Zuko replied, "Look at those marks beneath her eyes too. You're the Anchor, Sokka, have you come across anything like this in the Loops?"

"Nope! Brand new and hating it already!" Sokka shouted, "Plus we can't access our Pockets so we're stuck with Baseline skills!"

"Yeah, that Lock thing she used is really starting to get on my nerves." Zuko said, quickly popping up and firing off some Lightning, only for Azula to disperse it easily.

"Not bad little brother, but I'm afraid that it's not good enough." Azula said, "When I'm done with you, the Avatar's next, and then Father after that!"

"What, are you planning to overthrow our Father?" Zuko asked, running to some larger cover.

"In a way." Azula replied, "I'm not part of the Fire Nation anymore. I'm fighting as part of the Link Joker Army,"

With that, she fired off two large lightning bolts, shattering Zuko's cover.

"and soon enough, Zuzu, you will be too."

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

"This isn't good, Marvelous." Joe said to his captain as the two fought a much stronger Barizorg.

"Tell me about it." Marvelous replied. For some reason the cyborg had a strange ring of energy floating behind him and some markings had appeared beneath his one visible eye.

"For Link Joker!" Barizorg declared as he rushed towards the two Gokaigers.

[AbZHz101]

Legend had endured some abysmal variants before, but this one was looking to take the proverbial cake! It had started normally enough. Like always when Cynder wasn't Awake he had freed her at first opportunity a not-so-chanced (on his part) encounter, Dante's Freezer. Then running through the "Gaul, King of Terror" phase. He couldn't recall doing something that would have upset the balance this badly, and he knew it wasn't because of Sparx as he seemed to be alone this Loop.

Yet... for some reason, upon being freed from Crystal, it seemed that everything had gone to hell. Malefor's armies ravaged the land as per usual, though what was not usual was the fact that the areas that the Dark Master's armies the vanquished would then join their oppressors. And there were Black Rings forming in the sky... they had covered most of the world. The only currently untouched area was the countryside in the shadow of the great City of Warfang... And even there a dark presence lingered. The civilians scurried about their tasks with hunched shoulders, the militia scanned the bleak horizon for the inevitable. Mutterings of doom hung in the air.

Legend sighed. What to do? What could he do? It was only by the Ancestor's grace and intervention that he was able to stop Malefor at Loop's End, but this could not continue. The attack was soon coming. He had to make a decision now. But what good would it be to stop Malefor and doom the citizens? Things had already turned far bleaker than they should, there would be no guarantee that by toppling the head, he snake would also die... this was more of a Hydra. Kill one, two more grow. Why did it always have to be him? He never asked for this DAMN IT! He never asked for is scales to be purple, for responsibility far beyond his age, to be an Anchor! S

Shaking, Legend indulged his silent rant to the heavens. Then he put it to the side, because it wasn't getting him any answers. His worry spent, his mind drifted back to that damning phrase of lost wisdom, "The Purple Dragon Shall Guide the Fate of the Era." It would be by his choices, by his action or inaction that the world would turn. There had to be a way... there just had to. He needed to take down Malefor, that much was certain. It was the reason Ignitus had hypothesized he was born. But to do it without care for Warfang would result in its destruction as surely as leaving the gate open when he left.

The city while temporarily defensible could not survive forever. ...But then, the citizens were never in Warfang at Loop's End, were they? They were always in the tunnels. The same defensible tunnels that had one-way locks, where the only passage though was too small for great numbers to mean anything. Could they survive indefinitely? Perhaps not, but they shouldn't have to. Once Malefor was stopped, the driving force behind this war would be gone and they could finally regain lost ground. Spyro smiled, it wasn't a perfect plan, but it was one they could enact quickly, and hopefully it would be good enough. It didn't have to be perfect, just good enough.

The Elders had been suitably uneasy when Legend had presented his solution to them, seeing it for the Final Gambit that it was. But perhaps it was the hope in his voice, or the look in his eyes that was far too old-one that let them know Spyro understood exactly what he was asking of them, that finally made them agree. ...And now here he stood, alone-having quietly hidden away the Chain that magically bound Cynder to him-against the full might of the Dark Master's Armies. His body quaked. His breathing slowed. His eyes snapped open. He struck.

His body was a blur, the embodiment of nature's wrath. Fire danced; Electricity sparked; Ice encroached; Earth rose; Magma boiled; Steam hissed; Plasma shrieked; a hole opened in the forces and the dark warriors turned to see the cause. Spyro was all but in Fury, lashing out, carrying the full weight of the dying hope of his world on his back. So the consciousness controlling them decided to have him be crushed by it. A word reverberated throughout the army, "Lock." And Legend stumbled. How? How could he be cut off from the elements - No, not cut off - it was if there was a great expanse between him and them. One which would not be bridged in the time he had. As a show, the conscious sent forth the mightiest of its forces, the one that had granted it power over the masses. The first, greatest of its servants on this miserable planet. It's Alpha, and what would now be its Omega.

Legend hyperventilated as the impossible came and with it Malefor himself stepped forward to challenge him. To challenge another Purple with no powers? Not even fools would dare it. This Loop... it was wrong. As if someone had rewritten the order of things halfway through without care for the consequences. Malefor's blows were stronger than ever before. In desperation, Legend cried for the strongest defense he could think of. Earth and Ice. And to everyone's greatest surprise, one of his oldest compatriots leapt to his aid as the battlefield became covered in Crystal.

Legend blinked , finding himself in a white void. Blank. Did he accidentally set off a Loop crash? "Not quite." A voice said from behind him. Legend twisted to see... another dragon. At first glance one might mistake the dragon as an electric dragon, but the scales were deeper, fuller, more regal. Gold on Purple.

"What are you?" Legend asked.

"That's a tricky answer," the dragon replied. "I guess you could say I'm a portion of your mind that represents your connection to the elements, so both you and not you at the same time in a way."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Legend asked, unfortunate memories of what happened the last time his emotions had shown up jumping to the front of his mind.

"No, not particularly," the other replied with a shrug.

"Then why..."

"Because you needed time to think about what just happened and a pure void would have actually been counter-productive," the Gold replied with a smirk that Legend knew too well from Classic.

"What happened? I just had my connection blocked and called out in desperation," Legend said slowly.

"And an element responded. One you've known for quite a while now, in many ways," was the reply.

Then Legend's mind clicked. Ice and Earth. Crystal. Order. To remain the same even in the face of overwhelming change. The other half of Time.

Crystal and Plasma. Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Time. Convexity. Were they one and the same?

"Time is but a facet of the monolith that you know as Convexity. One to which you specifically are attuned. While we might not be able to access our fullest powers now, we will never be separated unless you will it."

Legend's eyes lit up. "Then..." Time only nodded.

The Crystal shattered and all seemed as it was before. Legend took to the skies, Malefor in hot pursuit. Victory was in its clutches. Then the world held its breath, and a pulse of power rang out from Legend's body. And in one moment he was about to be snapped in half by Malefor's jaws, the next he was diving on the adult's exposed back, slashing through and cutting his wings. In any other Loop this probably wouldn't have worked. But in any other Loop, Malefor wouldn't have expected Legend to be powerless. Then Legend Crashed down on the armies and finished his job for the Loop.

[MrEgret]

This isn't good, Mickey thought to himself, as he blocked another bolt of magic heading towards him and his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Goofy dragging an unconscious Donald off to the side of the battlefield. Sickly green flames cut off all avenues of escape, and he couldn't get at his Subspace pocket, so departure by Gummi Ship was right out. Internally, he was kicking himself for not having a second one ready to go.

He didn't know exactly how Maleficent got this powerful, or what was up with the red marks on either side of her face, but with his Looping abilities sealed and Sora and the others nowhere to be found, he wasn't taking any chances.

Maleficent cackled at the display of concern Mickey and Goofy were showing for their fallen comrade. "Do not concern yourself, you poor fools. Soon, he'll have gained power beyond his wildest imagining, as my apprentice..."

You wish, you horrible old hag! Mickey thought grimly. Out loud, he asked, "Well, how did you get this strong in the first place? I know you're just dying to tell us, so go on! Indulge yourself!"

"It's simple," she purred. "I was blessed with this strength by my new master, Link Joker. I will drown the worlds in Heartless, and claim Kingdom Hearts in his name! Together, we will create a new, glorious world, where the powers of darkness are TRIUMPHANT!"

Mickey hefted his Keyblade and moved to strike, when suddenly, Goofy pointed at Maleficent. "Hey, hold on a second. How did Link Joker give you that power in the first place?"

Maleficent's expressions soured. "I was a fool. I tried to manipulate him into becoming my servant, but he turned the tables on me. That is the only thing that cheapens my inevitable victory over you: that I had to resort to a consolation prize to do it."

"So...you got those crazy markings because you lost a battle of wits with this Link Joker feller?"

"Yes," she ground out. "Now, what is your point, you buffoon?"

Goofy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, maybe we can resolve this all peaceful-like with a game."

Maleficent raised her staff to smite the impudent dogface, but the idea of humiliating her opponent even further appealed to her on some level. "You have my interest, worm. What are your terms?"

"A-hyuck! It's easy! I'll ask you three questions. If you can answer all three of them, then we'll surrender. If you miss even one, then you let us go free."

Mickey just stared agape at Goofy. What was he DOING?! Doesn't he realize what's at stake?!

Maleficent smirked. "Clearly, you must not think very highly of your freedom. Very well. I accept your...challenge. Ask your questions."

Goofy nodded. "Okay! Question number one: What...is your name?"

Mickey suppressed the urge to groan. He could tell where this was going.

Maleficent just stared at Goofy. "You would make a fine court jester in my new kingdom." she said flatly.

"Just answer the question, ma'am."

Maleficent snorted. "I am Maleficent, queen of darkness, and commander of the Heartless legions!"

Goofy seemed entirely unperturbed. "Question two: What...is your quest?"

This time, Mickey really did groan. Maybe I should just stab myself with my Keyblade, and get it over with.

Maleficent spread her arms wide. "To make the worlds succumb to Darkness, and rule over them in Link Joker's name!"

Goofy's expression didn't change a whit. Mickey shuffled away from Donald, so he didn't get any blood on him when he stabbed himself. He pointed the Keyblade at his heart, and closed his eyes. I'm sorry it had to go this way, Mins. I'll make it up to you next Loop.

"Okay, Miss Maleficent," Goofy drawled. "This is your last question. What...is the capital of Assyria?"

Maleficent confidently opened her mouth to answer, before suddenly stopping short. "What?"

Mickey opened one of his eyes a crack. Wait, what?

At first, Maleficent could only stare at Goofy in surprise. She slowly turned away from the Disney Loopers, while appearing deep in thought. Mickey thought that he could hear her mumbling under her breath.

For a few moments, the only movement throughout the clearing was the dancing flames.

Presently, Maleficent's shoulders began to shake. A low growl began to build in her throat. Goofy grinned.

Suddenly, Maleficent spun around. "You wretched, flea-bitten, mangy, misbegotten mutt!" she snapped. "Fine. I concede. What is the answer?"

Goofy shrugged. "Heck if I know, ma'am. That's why I asked you! A-hyuck!"

Maleficent snarled in unbridled rage, raising her staff high, and beginning to chant some black incantation. Mickey felt as much as saw the tremendous ball of magical fire gathering at the tip of her staff. "Oh, this is going to hurt," he whispered to himself.

Then, the ball of fire fizzled out, and Maleficent suddenly staggered, holding her head with her spare hand "Urgh...what is happening...?" she groaned.

Suddenly, the red marks on her cheeks vanished in a puff of dark smoke, and the fiendish aura that was surrounding Maleficent up until this point winked out of existence. When she recovered enough to glare at the Disney Loopers, here eyes had their natural pupils again, and she held herself like the proud dark sorceress that she was.

"If you tell anyone about what has transpired here tonight, your suffering will be legendary even within the bowels of hell," she hissed, before vanishing in a burst of green flame. The fire surrounding the battlefield died down almost immediately.

"Well," Goofy drawled, "I guess that takes care of that."

Mickey slow got to his feet, and shuffled over to Goofy. "Goofy?" he croaked.

"Yeah, Mickey?"

"I don't know whether to strangle you or hug you, so I'm going to settle for a chokehold."

"Yeah, that sounds fair."

When Donald finally regained consciousness, he saw Mickey holding Goofy in a rather uncomfortable-looking headlock while shouting angry-sounding gibberish. He decided not to ask.

[TangleKat]

The world seemed to flash white, and Aichi found himself standing next to The Void Agent _(which was weird, because hadn't they just been fighting?)_ watching Suzugamori Ren fall to Kai's Reverse.

"Well, that was anti-climactic. And here I was _so_ sure that Ren would win. Isn't it funny how things turn out? Of course, I should hardly be surprised. After all, Kai _is_ my chosen one." Even if they had just fought, Aichi found that he was more than willing to fight the parasite again, if only to stop the sound of that smarmy, self-absorbed voice.

"I won't let you win. I won't let everybody down, not when they're counting on me." _Naoki, Shingo, Kourin, Misaki, everybody… I promise that I'll stop him. I promise I'll end this nightmare.  
><em>  
>The Void Agent sneered, contempt clear in his <em>(they should be Takuto's)<em> mismatched eyes. "You will, will you? I can't wait to see how this turns out – what shall I do to you when I win, I wonder? You've proven that you won't fall to Reverse, so maybe I'll just take your strength like I took this body."

Some unbidden dread roiled in Aichi's stomach. A feeling of dread and anger of unknown origin, of indignant rage and unrelenting fury. "Or maybe I'll find a way to purge you and restore Takuto when I win." Deep inside his core, Aichi felt the familiar whispers of Psyqualia; of the mysterious clairvoyance that bound him to the Planet Cray and its fate. "I owe him that much for helping me."

The Void Agent waved a hand in the air nonchalantly and smiled a grim little smile as the playing fields manifested from the signature smoky red aura of Link Joker. "We shall see, won't we?"

Resolve set in his heart, Aichi quickly shuffled his deck and set it down. Across from him, the Void Agent was doing the same. Would this fight be the same as the last one? Would it be completely different? Either way, he was determined to succeed. To once more _(even though it hadn't happened yet)_ break up the black ring that hung over them like a foreboding cloud. Shaking his head, he set his starting unit face down on the Vanguard Circle and drew five cards.

"If you're ready to fight and to stop daydreaming, I'll start things off."

Both fighters reached for their face-down cards, hands at the ready. Their dual cry rang out over the rooftop, thunder crashing overhead. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Liberator, Cheer-up Trumpeter!" Aichi smiled; whether Royal Paladins or Gold Paladins, neither had ever given up on him, even when he had given up on them. Together they would fight and win. The angelic warrior manifested in a burst of light, with a determined face and trumpet at the ready.

The Void Agent on the other hand… He seemed a bit off-put by the Unit he had Ridden. "Skeleton Soldier, Яeverse Defiler!"

That one was new. It was some sort of rotting skeleton, and only crimson markings on it's face showed that it was a Яeverse Unit. If the Void Agent wasn't using his usual Star-Vader cards… This might get very ugly. Aichi banished the thought from his mind. Right now, there was a battle to focus on.

"I draw!" Placing the new card into his hand, the Void Agent mused over his options with pursed lips. "I suppose I'll Ride… Dractyl Яeverse! And just to keep things interesting, I'll call Stelgar Яeverse to the front left!" A red bird-like thing took the place of the skeleton, with a green-and-blue starfish Creature appearing next to it.

"Since I can't attack you on my first turn, I'll end things there. Your turn, _Aichi_. Oh, did I surprise you with my new deck? I can assure you, nothing can stand up to its power."

"I highly doubt that." Aichi drew one card and resisted the urge to frown. Only one Grade 1 Unit was in his hand right now; there was no other option open right now. "I ride Halo Liberator, Mark!" The red-clad dark haired warrior shimmered into being, resolve clear on his face. And as there was currently only one way forward… Turning Mark's card onto its side, he made his intentions clear. "I attack Dractyl with Mark!"

**Mark – 6000 Power. Dractyl – 7000 Power.  
><strong>  
>The Void Agent was, true to form, quick to act. "I'll guard that with Brawler Zyler Яeverse! A steam-powered golem manifested and took up a defensive position in front of the bird.<p>

**Shield – 5000 Power.  
><strong>  
>Aichi grimaced. With that shield, things would be pretty difficult if he didn't get a trigger this turn. "I check the Drive Trigger." With bated breath, he reached for the top card in his deck and turned it over. In the top-right corner of the card, a six-pointed gold star winked at him. "I got a Critical Trigger. My Vanguard gets +5000 Power and you take two points of Damage this turn." The golem shattered, and the bird screamed as it was hit.<p>

The Void Agent growled. "That was a lucky draw. I suppose I'll have to Check the Damage Trigger." He reached for his deck and checked the top two cards; the top-right corner of each was blank. "No Trigger."

Aichi released the breath he'd been holding and composed himself. Two damage on the first turn was a good start. But it likely wouldn't stay that way for long. It was best to be constantly on guard. "That's the end of my turn. You're up."

The Void Agent smiled. "Thank you for the kind words; I might even put up a statue in your honor after I raze your planet to the ground!" Drawing one card, the dark entity added it to his hand and selected one.

"Time to turn up the heat! I Ride Pyromancer, Chandra Яeverse!" A leather-clad young woman with blazing hair took Dractyl's place. "And just to make sure I get you this time, I'll call Van Bloot Яeverse to the Rear Guard!" An aqua-skinned humanoid with blue wings took up position behind the woman. "Attack! Chandra is boosted by Van Bloot!" He turned both cards sideways, grinning eagerly.

"I guard with Liberator of Hope, Epona!" Aichi frowned; hopefully the beetle-riding girl's shield would hold off the Void Agent's attack.

**Shield – 5000 Power  
><strong>  
>The Void Agent wagged his finger at Aichi, almost as if he was reprimanding his opponent. "Tsk tsk, when will you learn? There's nothing you can do to stop Яeverse; you might as well accept the inevitable. I check the Drive Trigger." The Agent reached for his deck and drew one card; he turned a cold, proud gaze upon Aichi. "Draw Trigger. Five Thousand power to my Vanguard and I draw one card." Placing his prize in his hand, he took another card from his deck. "I suppose this will come in useful. Now then… I believe you have a damage trigger to check?"<p>

Aichi gulped and reached for his deck. Turning over the top card, his eyes widened imperceptibly at the blank corner that stared back at him. "No Trigger."

The Void Agent laughed. "I thought as much. And for my next move… I'll attack your Vanguard with Stelgar."

Aichi glanced at his hand – he had used his only Guard, and he had no other units on the field to intercept with. "No Guard."

The starfish hissed and spat a stream of water at Mark; the warrior groaned as the blast hit full-force.

**Stelgar – 6000 Power. Gets +2000 when in the front row.  
><strong>  
>Aichi flipped over the top card in his deck. The blue mark in the top right would have been useful on his turn, but… "Stand Trigger. +5000 Power to Mark and he Stands." Aichi switched Mark from the horizontal "Rest" position back to the vertical "Stand" position.<p>

"That should save you some time; now you'll lose even faster!" The Void Agent was laughing again, eyes focused on the ever-expanding black ring overhead. "Your defeat should open the ring completely; soon Link Joker will arrive, and this pathetic planet will be ended!" Sighing with pleasure, he smiled manically at the teen. "I end my turn."

Aichi reached for his deck and paused. "Why?"

The Void Agent just stared at him. "Why what? Why am I going to destroy your planet? Is that what you're asking?" When Aichi nodded, the parasite glanced over to Kai – Kai, who hadn't said a word since defeating Ren, and who was now watching to proceedings silently. "Because of what Link Joker has to gain from it. Because the destruction of your planet and of Cray will feed us, make us stronger. Because it's what we do. What other reason would we have? Well, that and I simply _adore_ the sight of beings struggling against their fate, only to be crushed at the last minute."

"That's wrong!" Aichi's anger burst out of him. "I could understand it if you were trying to help your race. I wouldn't condone it, but I would understand it." He clutched his shirt, just above his heart. "I won't let it continue!"

* * *

><p>Queztalcoatl focused intently on his screen. The battle had begun in earnest, and the intern was currently absorbed in the code that was running across his screen. "Show yourself. This thing couldn't get out on its own, so I know you're there. It's just a matter of time before I find you."<p>

The serpentine god didn't even hear the door open, or the footsteps that paused just behind him. And neither did he notice when the presence behind him disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>37:57:34 – TIME REMAINING UNTIL LINK JOKER INVASION.<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind screamed around the two Cardfighters, echoing the mood inside Aichi. From below the skyscraper and from within it, those who remained un-Яeversed watched and anxiously awaited the outcome of the fight.<p>

"You won't let it continue? Ah ha ha ha! You crack me up, Sendou. Really, what chance do you have at surviving in this battle? You're already strained from losing to Kai; one false move and that ever-so noble heart of yours will give out." The Agent laughed, amused to no end by Aichi's heroics. "In fact, it might be fun to watch you writhe around in agony before taking your last precious breath."

Aichi shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line and his eyes clear and focused. "That won't happen. I won't give you the satisfaction of my failure." What Aichi didn't say was that the strain on him had mysteriously vanished at the moment Ren had fallen. He supposed that it was related to the reason why the world had gone white; why the Яeverse deck that the Agent was using was completely different.

"Anyways, it's my turn. Stand and Draw!" Aichi glanced at the card he'd drawn; Fortune Liberator. The shield of **10,000 **would likely come in handy later. "I ride the Liberator of Silence, Gallatin!" The blindfolded knight took Mark's place on the battlefield, stalwartly glaring at his enemies. "And I'll call the Liberator of Royalty, Phallon to the Rear-Guard!" Phallon stood on Gallatin's right, ready to leap into battle.

Aichi turned Phallon's card horizontal. "I'll attack Stelgar with Phallon! And Phallon's skill activates: when he attacks, if my Vanguard has Liberator in its name, he gains 3000 Power!"

**Phallon – 12,000 Power**

Stelgar – 8000 Power

The Void Agent waved his hand nonchalantly. "Whatever. I won't even bother guarding that; thanks for clearing up my playing field."  
>Aichi refused to be swayed by the Agent's words. "Next, I'll attack Chandra with Gallatin. Go!"<p>

The swordsman struck at the fire-haired woman, only to be halted by a fish of some kind. "I guard with Hunter Fish Яeverse!"

**Shield – 10,000 + 9000**

Aichi scowled and checked his top card, only to find disappointment. "No Trigger; I end my turn." He hadn't managed to deal any damage this turn, hopefully he would be able to hold out a while longer.

Void stood his Vanguard and drew a card, smiling all the while. "Now it's time to end this battle! I Ride Great Sphinx, Thenien Яeverse!"

This Unit wasn't like the others. While the others had only had the crimson markings of the Яeversed to denote their status, Thenien was clad in black and white armor; black rings gleamed red around his wrists and ankles. And his eyes… they shone with an eerie red light, eyes that were all-consuming and piercing.

"Next I'll Call Phelphor Яeverse!" A weird red fishman took up the Agent's left front position, seemingly normal aside from the markings. "Thenien's skill activates: when I call a Unit with Яeverse in its name to the Rear-Guard, I can Lock one of your Units! Say good bye to your Phallon! _Lock!_"

Aichi covered his eyes as bolts of red lightning flipped Phallon's card over, completely sealing the knight's power and abilities. On the field, Phallon was encased inside twin black rings that gleamed red and spun like a gyroscope.

The Void Agent's face was deranged at this point. "Do you want to know what happens when Thenien's skill Locks a unit?" He began to laugh; a croaking laugh that was disturbing to hear. "Thenien's second skill activates! He gets 2000 Power for every Locked Unit you have in play!"

The Sphinx roared and brandished twin kopeshes – ancient Egyptian swords – above his head.

"Thenien! Attack his Gallatin, boosted by Van Bloot Яeverse!"

**Thenien – 19,000 Power**

Aichi quickly placed Fortune Liberator onto the Guardian Circle. "I Guard!"

**Shield – 10,000 Power + 10,000 Power.  
><strong>  
>The Void Agent sneered. "I'm checking the Twin Drive. First Check." Another Dractyl, like earlier. "No Trigger. Second Check."This time it was a small green man in a purple robe. "No Trigger. I end my turn."<p>

Aichi sighed in relief. What with the Grade 3 Twin Drive ability, Thenien had the opportunity to deal massive damage; it seemed that he'd dodged a bullet there.

"I Stand and Draw." Aichi checked over his cards. He had a good Grade 3, but… it was better to save that one for later. A trump card, just in case the Agent had Omega Glendios like last time.

"I Ride Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!" The blonde warrior appeared astride his Pegasus steed, prepared to strike down his foe. "And I'll Call a second Gancelot to the Rear Guard!"

Aichi rested the Rear Guard Gancelot. "I'll attack your Phelphor Яeverse with Gancelot!"  
>The Agent glanced over his cards, considering his options. "I choose to not guard." Covering his face with a hand, he watched as his fishman was destroyed.<p>

Aichi moved his hand to his Vanguard. "And now I'll attack with my other Gancelot! Target Thenien!"

**Gancelot – 11,000 Power**

Void acted quickly, brandishing two cards. "I'll guard with Dractyl and Bodal! The two units appeared in front of Thenien; although Dractyl was threatening, the green man… wasn't.

**Shield – 10,000 + 10, 000**

Aichi sucked in a breath. "Checking the Twin Drive; first check… no trigger. Second check…" once again, the corner was blank. "No trigger. I end my turn."

The bolts of lightning keeping Phallon sealed vanished. Void's Agent noticed and donned a smug expression. "Even if your Phallon is Unlocked, it won't do anything to help you!" A grim thought seemed to come to him. "Just like you won't be able to do anything to help your friends."

Aichi braced himself; the last time _(if there even had been a last time)_they had fought, the Agent had tried to break the young defender by convincing him that his actions would doom Kourin; what tricks would he pull this time?

"Look at them; they struggle without end, without light. How could you let them suffer like that? Wouldn't it be better to let them forget it all? It won't matter under Link Joker. The world will be a silent place; a place without war or suffering. All will be equals. Isn't that what you want for the world? Isn't that what many humans are striving for?"

Aichi shook his head. "You might make everyone equals, but they wouldn't be individuals. And besides, I've seen what happens to someone with enough will under Яeverse. _(Kamui… Naoki, Shingo, so many people…)_ They become consumed by their troubles; it's better to live with them under the surface than to have to deal with them all the time. And you said before that you enjoy suffering – you'd keep them consumed by those emotions just because it would please you."

Void's Agent shrugged, his eyes closed and a small smirk on his face. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Either way…" He opened his eyes and narrowed them at Aichi. "We'll have to see what happens, won't we? Stand and Draw!"

* * *

><p>Skuld burst into the room where Queztalcoatl was holed up, startling the feathered serpent badly. "Look, I know what you're going to say. I know that it's against the rules to Activate a Quarantined Loop or to set an Anchor for it. But right now it's the only hope we've got!"<p>

Skuld leveled her spear at the intern. "You've got 20 seconds to explain."

Quetzalcoatl drew a breath. "There's a parasite known as Void; it created an agent and sent it to invade Earth and a planet called Cray in baseline. If the Anchor beats the Agent in a Cardfight, then the effects of Яeverse will disappear across all of the Loops. We can then extract the virus that infected this Loop in the first place and we can end this whole debacle."

Skuld looked at him with an expression of disdain for a long moment. At last, she spoke. "Can you ensure that you get the virus? Or the Anchor's victory?"

The deity's answer was immediate. "Yes."

The Norn of the Future sighed. "We'll discuss your punishment when this is over."

Queztalcoatl saluted her and turned back to his terminal, scanning the code and awaiting the signal that Aichi had won.

Skuld spoke under her breath, almost too quiet to hear. "You had better be right… for the sake of everyone who lives."

* * *

><p>The Agent drew his card and briefly glanced at it. "I call Odu-Bathax Яeverse! And I think that I'll seal away that precious Rear-Guard Gancelot.<em> Lock!<em>"

Aichi flinched as his Rear-Guard was flipped over. He could recover from this. It was just a matter of how.

The Agent turned Thenien sideways, followed by Van Bloot. "I attack your Vanguard Gancelot with Thenien!"

**Thenien – 19,000**

**Gancelot – 11,000**

Aichi glanced over his cards. He had nothing to guard with, and Phallon's Intercept – to move to the Guardian Circle – wouldn't be enough. "I don't Guard." This was going to hurt.

"Checking the Twin Drive." Void pulled the first card off his deck. "Stand Trigger. Power to Odu-Bathax, and I'll Stand Van Bloot."

Aichi frowned. The agent wouldn't stand Thenien? Then again, without Van Bloot and with only one Lock, perhaps he though he wouldn't get through. Maybe Thenien lost his Twin Drive once Stood. It had happened before.

"Second Check… No Trigger." The Agent frowned. It was good to see that he had an expression other than manic smiles.

Aichi drew a card to check the damage; a Draw Trigger. "All Power to Gancelot." At least this would hold off Odu-Bathax. "I draw one card." Aichi checked the card… and his heart almost stopped. It had come at the perfect time. An old friend…

The Agent sighed. "We're getting so close to the end… I attack Phallon with Odu Bathax!"

Aichi looked up, startled by the attack. "I – no guard!" With dismay, he placed Phallon into the Drop Zone.

The Agent smiled and leveled two fingers at Aichi. "Next turn, I'm going to defeat you. It's as simple as that."

Aichi ignored the comment and focused on the field in front of him. "Stand and Draw." He glanced briefly at the card; this one would be useful. But first…

"Arise, my Avatar! Call! Blaster Blade Liberator!"

Aichi's voice was full of conviction and strength; as the white-clad warrior appeared, the entire mood of the battle seemed to shift. Aichi's Vanguard seemed to sit up straighter upon his steed, and even the sealed Gancelot pulsed with energy.

The Agent stumbled backwards before regaining composure. "Even with Blaster Blade, you won't win! I'll succeed! I promise!"

Aichi wasn't done. "Next, I'll call May Rain Liberator, Bruno to the Rear Guard!" The youthful archer took up his position behind Blaster Blade, ready to fight. Aichi rested Blaster Blade and Bruno's cards. "I attack Thenien with Blaster Blade, Booster by Bruno! Bruno's Skill: If my Vanguard has Liberator in its name, he gains 3000 power!"

**Blaster Blade – 19,000**

The Agent hastily checked his cards, before declaring his position. "No Guard." With a grimace as Thenien was hit, he checked the Damage. "No Trigger…" Silently, he placed the card into his damage zone with the other two. It was the first Damage that Aichi had dealt since the beginning; with Blaster Blade on his side, things were looking up.

"Next, I'll attack with my Vanguard Gancelot!"

This time the Agent acted quickly. "I Guard!" He placed a Hunter Fish Яeverse into the Guardian Circle.

**Shield – 10,000 + 10, 000  
><strong>  
>Aichi didn't blink. "Checking the Drive Trigger. First Check… no Trigger. Second Check… No Trigger."<p>

The Agent breathed an audible sigh of relief before resuming his manic façade. "And with that, your turn ends, am I correct?"

Aichi nodded. Whatever happened next turn, he was certain that this battle was drawing to a close. With his declaration, his Rear-Guard Gancelot UnLocked.

"Then I Stand and Draw." The Agent looked at the card he'd drawn and then at his hand. "I Call Milla'iin Яeverse and Phelphor Яeverse to the Rear-Guard. And with Thenien's Skill, I'm going to seal away your _"Avatar" _and Gancelot. _Lock!_" He leveled two fingers at Aichi, signaling the seal.

Aichi watched with horror as the white warrior's card was flipped over and rendered unusable. He had seen this coming, but… Blaster Blade was as close to him as any of his other friends. They had fought together for so long, and to see him sealed… it brought up the bitter taste of the Asia Circuit's prelude. Of when Void had sealed away three of the major clans, including Blaster Blade.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" The agent's voice was simpering and full of false remorse. "I'm sorry, I should have JUST DESTROYED HIM!"

Aichi refused to tremble. _(Please, wait just a little longer. I know we can beat him.)_ He fixed his gaze upon the Agent, refusing to bend or break in front of the mad parasite.

"Oh well, I'd better continue my turn. I attack your Vanguard with Milla'iin, boosted by Phelphor!"

Aichi kept his gaze level. He had nothing that could defend him; all of his cards could only intercept – which meant that they had to be in the front row. "No Guard. Checking the Damage: No Trigger." That brought him to four. Only two more and he would lose. And he absolutely couldn't lose.

"Next, I'll attack your Vanguard with Thenien, boosted by Van Bloot!" The Agent knew that he was almost there. Almost at the point of victory, and he was preparing to gloat already.

"No Guard." Aichi could only hope that he either got a heal trigger – which would let him remove one damage – or that the Agent wouldn't get a trigger at all.

The Agent eagerly ripped the cards from his deck. "First Check – no trigger. Second Check – no Trigger?!"

Aichi breathed a sigh of relief. "Checking the Damage – No Trigger." He was now at five. He absolutely had to win on his next turn. There was no escaping it; he didn't think that he would be able to hold out much longer.

"My Turn. Stand and Draw."

Aichi looked at his hand; it was time. He'd saved this card for just such a moment, and now it was the only option.

"Descending from the Throne, he takes his place with his knights! Ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!"

The Agent's face turned into a mask of horror. "No! It can't be! And I don't have… I won't lose to you!" He was screaming now, his voice raw with the effort. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I WON'T LOSE!"

Aichi stood firm. "Alfred's Limit Break! If I have five damage, I can Counter Blast three" - here he flipped over three of the cards in his Damage Zone – "and Soul Blast two" – and now he took two of the cards beneath Alfred and placed them into the drop zone – "in order to send all of my Locked units to the top of my deck."

The red lightning binding Gancelot and Blaster Blade was shattered, and he placed them on the dictated spot.

"Then I can draw five cards from the top of the deck, and call them to the Rear Guard. Any cards I don't call get sent to the bottom of the deck!"

He drew five cards, and placed four of them onto the Rear Guard Circles surrounding Alfred. "I Call Gancelot, Blaster Blade, Halo Liberator Mark, and May Rain Liberator Bruno!"

By this point, the Agent was frozen with shock. He was going to lose. All of this… gone. It was impossible. An Earthling shouldn't be able to beat him!

Aichi rested two cards. "I attack your Vanguard with Gancelot, Boosted by Bruno!"

The Agent was stunned. He looked at his cards, a defeated look on his face. "No Guard." Checking the damage, he glared at the green heal Trigger facing him. "Heal Trigger; it doesn't apply because you have more damage than me. But Power to Thenien!" That was four.

Aichi rested Alfred. "I attack with Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Once again, The Agent didn't guard. "Checking the Twin Drive: First Check, Draw Trigger. Second Check, no Trigger." The agent reluctantly checked the damage; nothing was there to save him. That was five.

Aichi took a deep breath. If this went through, it would all be over at last. "I attack with Blaster Blade, boosted by Mark!"  
>The agent screamed as the sword of legend cleaved through Thenien like butter, destroying the vanguard and all of Link Joker's ambitions with it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>0:0:09 – TIME UNTIL LINK JOKER INVASION.<strong>

LINK JOKER DEFEATED. INVASION HALTED.

* * *

><p>Quetzalcoatl sprang into action, furiously reaching into the code. With Link Joker defeated, the virus would be stunned long enough for him to extract it.<p>

A tense few minutes followed; the clack of the keyboard and the click of the mouse were all that could be heard. They seemed to echo down the hall and throughout the Host World.

"Done. The virus has been completely eradicated." The announcement was met with shouts of relief and tears of joy from the Admins who had spent many long hours – perhaps days; it was hard to tell – keeping the Loops under their jurisdiction from complete destruction.

Skuld released her breath, and turned to Queztalcoatl. "It has to be quarantined again. Right now, we can't afford for Void to Loop somehow. And we have no idea if it could infect someone past a Loop. You know this."

The serpent deity shook his head. "With all due respect ma'am, that's not entirely true."

Skuld narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Queztalcoatl opened up a page of text on his now virus-free terminal. "As you can see, the baseline extends far beyond the point that the Anchors Looped from. Including the fact that Void's threat was effectively nullified and set for redemption."

Skuld's face was unreadable. "Go on."

The feathered serpent scratched his head with his tail. "In fact, it's the reason why Aichi Sendou was able to fight without the Яeverse affecting him, even though he should have at that point."

Skuld sighed. "I'll bring this before the higher ups, but… "She massaged the bridge of her nose. This was almost too much to tolerate. "If they agree to keep it online, you're the one who'll have to take care of them. You fixed it, you deal with it."

Quetzalcoatl nodded. "Um… may I explain to them what happened? You know, since… everything."

Skuld nodded. "Ten minutes only. That's it."

* * *

><p>Aichi breathed a sigh of relief. The Agent had been defeated and was now gone from this world, and the ring overhead was breaking up. Kai stood beside him, free of the Яeverse; the two had almost fought, though Aichi had been able to talk some sense into his friend before that had happened.<p>

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stand and watch that thing all day?" Kai spoke to him as he began to head for the stairs.

Aichi blinked. "What? Oh, yeah. Coming."

And then the world blinked white. Slowly, a mighty feathered serpent materialized in front of the two Earthlings. Aichi took a step back; was this some new invasion?

The serpent bowed its head, and looked at them with eyes that had seen the rise and fall of countless lifetimes. "Greetings, young ones. I am Quetzalcoatl; god of Merchants, Arts, Crafts and Wisdom."

Kai stepped forward. "If you're a god, then did you come to punish me?" Aichi frowned; it seemed that getting Kai to accept the whole "no punishing yourself" thing might take a while.

The great serpentine deity shook his head. "No. I am here to thank Aichi Sendou, and Armeth – called Blaster Blade."

"Thank us? Wait – he has a name? I didn't know his name?" Aichi felt horrible; Blaster Blade was close to him, and yet he didn't even know his friend's name? How could he live with that?"

The serpent laughed, a deep and welcoming rumble compared to the Agent's twisted laughter. "You could not have known, for how could he tell you?" He cleared his throat, and noticed that the building was close to collapse. With a flick of his tail, a glowing platform appeared beneath them. "But yes, to thank you. Without your actions, countless worlds would have been lost today,"

He sighed, and gazed for a moment at the horizon. "This world, and all others, are linked like a great tree. All that comprises the world – each cell, each stone or star – is contained as data within this tree – a computer named Yggdrasil. I believe you are familiar with such a concept?"

Aichi nodded. One of his first cards was the Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. A Grade 0 Unit with a heal Trigger. The computer thing was interesting though.

Kai spoke up. "So what, we're computer programs? What happens if there's a virus? What happens then?"

Quetzalcoatl rose to his full bulk. "That is why I must thank you. You see, countless eons ago something happened to Yggdrasil, something that damaged it so terribly that we had to place the various worlds into repeating loops. This would stabilize things until we could repair the World Computer. While we were doing repairs, we noticed that your world had been infected by a virus. Thus, we quarantined it until it could be fixed. However, my mentor uncovered your world accidentally, and tried to start it up. This activated the virus, which by that point had fused with what you know as Link Joker. The virus broke into our terminals, and as a result, Link Joker and Яeverse were spread throughout the various Looping worlds."

Aichi was horrified. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Is the Яeverse gone from there, or do we have to fight it everywhere? What -"

The deity raised his tail to silence Aichi. "Many Loopers – those who are aware of the repeating time – fought and won against the Яeverse. Several even were able to throw off the effects. But no-one who was awake has escaped unscathed. Even several of us gods – known colloquially as Admins – have suffered."

He paused, as if unsure as to how to tell the next part. "So I did the only thing I knew would work. I unsealed the quarantine, and brought your world online. I was unable to access your world directly, and I suspect that the virus only allowed me to do so in order to spread the Link Joker Units around the Loops like some sort of spam."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "So you used him. You used Aichi to freeze the virus long enough to stop it. What if he had lost? What if he had failed?"

The great serpent bowed his head. "If I had been able, I would have lent all the aid I could. I am truly sorry that you had to fight alone, that I put so much pressure on you."

Aichi shook his head. "Whether or not you asked me, if I had known or not – I still would have fought." He brought one hand to his chest. "But… I think that I would have been more worried if I had known. I might have had a harder time." Something occurred to the young defender, and he perked up his head. "Wait… the deck that Link Joker used… were the cards from other worlds?"

Quetzalcoatl nodded. "Yes, they were. From worlds that, like yourselves, contain the presence of powerful cards." He smiled warmly, "Aichi Sendou, and Armeth: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for what you have done. Thank you for saving us."

Kai walked to the end of the platform and looked at the horizon. "I suppose that now that we're 'online' as you put it, we'll remember the resets?"

The serpent shook his head, feathers ruffling in a quiet breeze. "No. I am under examination for Activating your Loop in the first place; I couldn't tell you when your world will next reset. As well, only one person is ever aware of all the Loops. This person is called an Anchor; they are a presence that stabilizes the world and ensures its continued survival. Sometimes two are chosen as Anchors if they are close enough; Aichi and Armeth are the Anchors for this world. I cannot tell you when you will next awaken, but generally people who are close to the anchor begin to Loop sooner than others."

He glanced at an unseen clock. "I'm afraid my time is nearly up. Soon the Loop will end, and from there…" he sighed. "On the bright side, if your Loop is kept active beyond this point, I will be assigned as your Administrator. I will be there to watch over you, and to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again."

Aichi smiled at the serpent. "Thank you for watching out for us. Until we next meet?"

Kai smirked. "Let's hope that things don't get that bad."

The world went white, and everything began to fade.

* * *

><p>Aichi Awoke to Mark-Sensei talking about a great battle – he couldn't quite remember what it was about, but one thing was for certain – it seemed that time was Looping after all. He was back to the day he had first battled Kai, the day everything had begun.<p>

Glancing at his notebook, he was amused to see a doodle of a feathered serpent, with the words "Safe!" written beside it.

It was a new dawn, and the start of many new adventures.

- END SNIP -


End file.
